


Over Ren's Knee

by PrincessDesire



Series: College Boyfriends [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire
Summary: Hux has a mean mouth and Ren's gonna punish him for it (lovingly and novicely).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: College Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Over Ren's Knee

“If you’re so worried about being late, then come faster.”

How had his boyfriend noticed where he’d been looking? How had he known that Hux’s eyes were fixed on the alarm clock with its large red warning digits instead of looking down the bed at where Ren lay mouth to cock like a plecostomus sucking the algae off a fish tank? 

“That’s hardly up to me, now is it?” he snaps, though he should know better than to sass Ren while getting a blowjob; it’s a quick way to lose a blowjob. 

Plush lips leave his cock to the cold as Ren glares up at him. “It is if you’re too fucking busy worrying about getting to class on time.” Hux hardly feels that’s fair. The handful of times he’d failed to get Ren off with his mouth, his boyfriend had certainly acted like Hux was to blame. If Hux didn’t get to use excuses then neither should Ren. “You can be late, you know. You could show up fifteen minutes after it starts. Some people even miss whole classes.” 

“Or perhaps you could give a superior blowjob.” 

The two hold a long mutual glare which Ren impressively pulls off with spit and precome glaze shining on his mouth and chin grazing testicles. “One of these days, Hux, I am going to take you over my knee and make you pay for every smart word that you’ve ever said to me.” He emphasizes the threat with a grip of his right hand on the outside of Hux’s buttcheek. The glint is there in his eyes and Hux is absolutely certain that it’s a whim that his love might carry out. The implication, the tightness of the grip, and the glint make Hux’s breath catch. 

Somehow, the same way that Ren knew he’d been worrying about the time, his boyfriend sees something in his reaction that tips him off that maybe the threat isn’t being received negatively. The crooked smile appears, the one that means Ren’s gotten a particularly cutting dig on him, and the hand on his ass adjusts, fingers wriggling underneath to grab more of his buttcheek. “You want me to make this red? Punish you for all the mean things that you say?”

His upper cheeks are red enough. “Don’t be ridiculous, you overgrown manchild.” It’s weak, not convincing to his own ears let alone his attentive lug of a boyfriend. 

“Interesting,” says Ren, enjoying the sudden embarrassment he’s caused. The hand retreats as Ren rises up onto his knees and his eyes run over Hux plotting...something. It speaks to their bond that Hux doesn’t worry, not really. He’s seen Ren drive his truck through a locked gate and hurl a computer monitor from a three-story building. He’s seen him get just up to the point of trading blows with his cousin Rey’s disrespectful rumor-spreading ex-boyfriend. Hux knows just how much rage can build up in that formidable body. But, the only thing he’s worried about is being made to feel foolish.

“What’s in your fool head?” Hux demands.

“I’m going to spank you.” Ren studies him, watching for a reaction, a refusal from Hux. When whatever passes for proper objection time in his boyfriend’s head runs out, he grabs hold of Hux’s hips and with his lovely strong upper torso, flips Hux over. It makes Hux’s head spin, and even with the warning of what was coming, he cries out in surprise. It’s constantly extraordinary to him how powerful Ren is, how physically he experiences the world. Sometimes it feels as though they form one human, the brain and the body.

“You thug!” hisses Hux. 

“You’re no better than Millicent, always ready to bite me right after I pet her.” 

A hand runs across his lower back and over his buttocks to the tops of his thighs. Hux waits. Surely he wouldn’t actually spank him? They’re not children, after all, or some kind of leather-clad degenerates. He waits, uncertainly, erection rubbing beneath him into their white blankets; part of his mind notes that his cock certainly isn’t bothered by this situation.

“Sometimes you squirt her with the water bottle. For you, though, I think I prefer…. corporal punishment.”

Hux swallows hard. He could stop this, but he’s...what? Curious? Excited? 

The first smack barely feels like anything at all, but it sounds like when the scorned girl slaps her cheating paramour, loud and dramatic. Ren waits, waits for a word of protest, then he smacks again, harder. Strangely, the sound lessens though the impact is harder. Blood rushes up to Hux’s face with the third hit as he realizes that it’s starting to hurt. His reaction to the sting, a pleasant warmth and a desire for more, is unexpected, and when a fourth hit comes, he gasps. Oh, this is something unique. 

Ren leans over him then, attempting to see Hux’s face though he has it shoved into the pillow, desperate to hide his reaction. “Hux?” he sounds afraid, afraid that he’d misread, crossed a boundary.

Hux might be shaking a little. Why can he never discover something useful about himself? He never uncovers a secret talent for calculus. Instead, it’s attractions to childish galoots and now whatever this is. 

He peeks one of his green eyes out from the safety of the white cotton. “If that’s all you’ve got for me, I must not be that bad.”

The taunt lifts his lover’s smile into a beautiful mix of relief and delight. He attempts to put on a more appropriate “punisher” face before returning to where he was, hand coming down on Hux’s other cheek with that loud reverberation again. 

Hux lets his pillow swallow up the shame as he rubs his dick into the bed while Ren spanks him. It’s more than just the sensation, though that’s plenty good enough on its own merit; there’s something deviant about it. Also, he appreciates this shining example that he’d successfully pushed Ren’s buttons. He moans with each smack to his backside and his horniness which has been increasing exponentially with the pain, finally leads him to end this impromptu discipline session. 

He turns onto his side, erection heavy. Within seconds, Ren is beside him scanning his face, feeling his mood. He kisses Hux’s red cheeks, the ones on his face. “I can’t punish you as much as you deserve. I doubt you’d survive it.” Hux laughs. “You’re very bad,” adds Ren.

“Fuck me, Ren.” 

Ren looks surprised. This had all started as a quickie morning blowjob. Hux feels like his boyfriend should realize that the quickie portion of this has long gone. He smiles. “I’ve been told there are some people who miss whole classes.”

  
  



End file.
